


Lonely No More

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Conneko and Barkus AU, Fluff and Smut, Inu Markus, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko Connor, Oral Sex, Soulmates, more fluff than smut but the smut is there, semi-soulmate AU, they're switches Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: The last thing Markus was expecting that morning was to find a Neko hiding in his garden, and much less that that would be the day in which he would find his soulmate.





	Lonely No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakurablossomhime (sakurablossomhime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablossomhime/gifts).

> Man I had fun with this more than I expected I'm just surprised at how big this got, but I'm so proud of it. This is for you Jess
> 
> Thank you [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa)  
for being my beta!
> 
> Enjoy ❤️❤️❤️

Waking up, making a fresh cup of coffee and smelling the old, lingering scent of oil paint and turpentine in the morning was a routine for Markus. Still living in his dad's home, few changes had been since Carl passed away a few years ago. Everything was, overall, the same...and lonely. 

He had his friends, but they all were off on their own journeys. North, alongside Josh, was in Japan, doing her latest modeling shoot while Josh explored the history of the country and whatever it could offer. Simon and his brother Daniel were in Texas, visiting family since it was a lot bigger than they expected. So, in short, Markus was at home in Detroit, all alone. He did have his own things to do, of course, but he felt like he was hitting a hard brick wall and no quick phone calls from his friends helped as much as they wanted. 

Markus could only stare in disappointment at his unfinished painting. It was a little too similar to Carl's old one when he passed. He wanted to fix it, but something seemed off about it. He knew he was trying too hard to get it done, but the brush strokes didn't match the way he wanted them to be. Markus scoffed at himself, already hearing Carl's voice telling him he really was his own worst critic. 

Half way done with his coffee, Markus decided to go into the garden. It had been a while since he had been there. The air was a bit chilly as soon as he got out the door. Something seemed off though. He scented the air. His sensitive nose and fuzzy ears peaked in curiosity and worry. He put down his cup and followed the scent to the bushes on the other side of the clean cut garden. His body and tail tensed with worry when the scent of blood and sickness hit his nose, as he got closer to whatever it was apparently injured in his home.

What Markus found was the last thing he would have expected to find: a Neko. 

He was expecting to find an animal, sure, but a person in his bushes injured and sick was something else entirely. Their skin looked deathly pale and their hair and ears where all matted with dirt and possibly more blood. Their lips were blue too. Shit, he needed to get them inside quick. As carefully and quickly as he could, Markus lifted the Neko out of the bush and into his arms. It was almost too easy, and feeling just how skinny they were didn't help either.

Markus knew the first thing he should have done was to call for help, but his instincts were telling him they needed help right now. He remembered the time he helped Carl, his adoptive father, when he lost his ability to walk. It was hard for all of them when that happened, but he learned a few things about his dad and himself during that time. Mainly, how to take care of someone else no matter how sickly they were, and bandage up a few cuts and bruises if it was needed.

Despite the circumstances, he was thankful he had at least a bit of experience for this moment. Markus looked over the Neko as soon as he got him in one of the guest rooms. The Neko was clearly a male, but no belongings with him indicating who he was. Carefully, Markus took off the Neko’s dirty jacket and other clothes. He wasn't wrong: the Neko did seem sickly, a little too thin for his liking, and surprisingly there were a few bruises here and there, some old but others looking new. 

Markus held down a growl of disappointment and worry. He thoroughly examined the neko's arms, legs, tail and ribs to make sure nothing was broken. He listened with attention at the neko's breathing. He heard nothing out of the ordinary apart from the thick breath caused for the sickness. The only thing besides that and the bruises littered around the male nekos body were cuts: some of them were scared over, others looked halfway healed, and the most recent ones looked infected.

Markus left the room to gather up supplies to clean and bandage the wounds, working as gently as possible. He didn’t want to cause the poor neko anymore pain or wake him up. Once done, Markus stretched and felt his stomach rumble. Surprised, he checked the time and noticed it was an hour after noon. Damn, did it really take him that long? 

He got up and made sure the Neko was tucked in and safe. He verified the windows were closed and the door slightly open just in case. 

∆∆∆∆ 

Waking up to a warm and bright room was nonetheless, a surprise. After being stuck in an old ship to be interrogated for who knew how long and running away to the safest part of Detroit he knew, Connor was disoriented as hell. The cold seeped into his bones despite feeling he was warm and cozy. He was sick whether for the infected cuts, lack of food, sleep, or the lack of warmth in the old ship.

Connor tried to wrap himself further into the warmth of the blankets as his body shook from the fever, wrapping his tail around his stomach. He whined at the sharp signals of aches and the pain from his interrogators pulling and holding his tail way too hard. He tried to brush off the gross feeling of the grime on him and of his dry throat, trying to rest more, but his body didn’t seem to want him to. Connor sighed and looked around the room. The color of the walls was bright and completely covered with sketches and drawings of all types, mainly animals and some people. An artist’s hand for sure. 

Fascinated by the drawings Connor didn't notice someone came into the room. His eyes went wide when he noticed the man: an Inu walking in slowly. 

He was gorgeous.

Connor tried not to blush as the Inu stared at him with what seemed to be different colored eyes: one blue the other green. The ears on his head where fuzzy, and his tail still and steady behind him. 

"Hey there." The Inu's voice was pleasantly smooth to Connor's ears, he thought while the stranger continued holding a tray in his hands with practiced ease. "It's alright. I won't hurt you. I have food, water, and medicine for your fever." 

Connor's stomach only grumbled more at the mention of food, making him blush and curl into himself in embarrassment. He watched as the Inu smiled at him letting out a soft chuckle, putting down the tray at the bedside table. There was a hearty fish soup in the middle of it and his eyes dilated as a purr let out of his mouth in wonder. The look in the Inu's eyes as he watched him was both cheerful and sad. He wondered why.

"Nice to know my work paid off. I swear by my heart it's not poisoned. When you are done, the bathroom is the first door on the left. You look like you could use a good bath." 

He nodded awkwardly at the stranger, ignoring the shivers of cold as he pulled out of the blankets and grabbed the water. He found the cold feel of it refreshing. It had been too long. 

The beautiful Inu moved around the room opening the curtains to the colorful world there was outside. The light hitting the man's eyes made them look more vibrant in color of blues and greens. Connor tried not to stare for too long before he found his voice again. "What's your name?"

The Inu looked at him in surprise, then ducked his head in shame saying something to himself for a moment, something even Connor couldn't quite hear until finally he spoke again. 

"My name is Markus. Markus Manfred. What's yours?" 

Connor's head turned to the side a bit. He had heard that name before, from one of Hank's many rants while they were busy on a case, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had a feeling it was connected to all the drawings in the room.

He cleared his throat, still a little heavy from the days of being dry and cracked, "Nice to meet you, Markus. I'm Connor. Connor Stern." 

Markus nodded before telling Connor to call him if he needed anything, and that he would prepare him a bath while he ate.  
Suddenly Connor remembered something important, "Wait...what day is it?" 

Markus looked at him confused before answering, "September 20th. You alright Connor?"

He only nodded in response. Markus hesitated, wanting to ask more questions before closing the door leaving it open just adjar. Shit. Two weeks. Two weeks he had been stuck being interrogated. Hank and the rest of the DPD must be worried sick about him. Connor sighed and shook his head he would fix that situation once he got his bath.

Connor looked at the soup still warm, wisps of heat steaming off it. It was a light broth with a few pieces of fish and bone. His stomach grumbled again. He hated knowing how long he was stuck in that old ship. He just knew Hank was running himself ragged trying to find him. He knew about Hank having lost his son, Cole, and later the messy divorce with his ex wife. Taking the medicine first with a quick slip of water, he ate as much of the soup as he could. 

He carefully unwrapped his tail from his body, letting it lie free. It was a bad habit he developed as a child. All the other nekos and his mother used to tell him it was a childish thing to do the more he grew up, but he didn't care: it brought him comfort and it wasn't as if he didn't know how to use it like everyone else. Connor rolled his eyes and settled the soup down, deciding he had had enough when the bowl was still half filled. He could already feel the effects of the medicine. His body didn’t feel as achey or cold to the bone, but a good bath would definitely help more with that. 

To say he wanted to curl back into the blankets as soon as he got out was an understatement, since the cold kept seeping into his body and feet. He hated the cold, but Connor trudged along to the slightly open door of the bathroom. On his way, he quickly noticed through the corner of his eye he was on the second floor. There was a large wrapping balcony looking below to the main floor which looked amazing. Even more amazing was the hanging skeleton of a sea creature or whale of sorts, Connor couldn't tell. Just beyond it there was what seemed to be a taxidermy Giraffe. Damn, now he really wished he remembered where the name Manfred was in his memory. 

The bathroom, just for him to use, was also incredibly luxurious and he felt self conscious being in it. Hell, even the floor seemed to be heated as he walked through the room. His toes curled pleased at the warmth. Further inside the room, the bathtub was surrounded by glazed walls and the water was opace with a light smelling scent of soap. To the side, Connor noticed some towels and, most importantly, his clothes clean and pressed. The feeling in his chest was tight. He had to remember to thank Markus for all his help, and to call Hank as soon as he could. Taking off his boxers, which he still thankfully had, he stepped into the tub trying not to hiss from the sting of the cuts. He purred at the hot water. He sunk himself after tucking his ears close to his head, only coming up till he needed air. 

He washed himself thoroughly from the two weeks of grime and who knew what else when he was running. He sat there, enjoying his moment of feeling clean, of feeling the sunlight on his face again from the window, and, most of all, of feeling safe where he was. Hank always told him he had a good judge of character and it seemed this time he was right, which turned to be good but bad at the same time. On the one hand, it was good in the sense he knew Markus didn't want to cause him harm, considering the warm atmosphere of the house and Markus' entire demeanor which proved he cared about people. On the other hand, it was bad because the person he met at the old ship was the culprit on his case, and he hoped Hank and the others could catch them with the information he had. That was, if they hadn't already left town. 

Connor sighed, cleaning his head and ears for the last of the grime. He definitely was feeling much better. Even with the bruises, some of them were already healing nicely. Inus and Nekos always healed faster than normal humans. He still needed more food in him: two weeks alone with barely anything to eat was awful, but he knew he needed to pace himself or eating too much too soon would be bad. 

Finally getting out of the bath, Connor dried himself off and put on his leftover clothes or, at least, his old jacket. The other clothes weren't his and put them on carefully. They were a little big on him, but fitted alright for now. Pulling the drain on the tub he walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed and cozy in the soft clothes. At that moment his ears perked up. Below the balcony music was playing softly, coming from a door almost hidden in view. Connor wasn't sure if he wanted to rest more before calling Hank, but his body seemed to be in an influx of awake and wanting to go to rest. 

Suddenly, he decided to go downstairs especially with dealing with Hank now more than later. Slowly making his way down to the main floor, Connor tried to resist snooping around, but the vast array of paintings and drawings adornating the home was absolutely eye catching. In the main room, the balcony almost looked messy but it wasn't more like an organized mess of plants, there was tasteful decoration, a freaking grand piano taking up the other corner, and several empty, half done, or fully done paintings scattered throughout the room. 

Following the sound of the music, the door was open showing a brightly lit room...very bright, in fact. Walking in, Connor's jaw dropped. All the walls were made of thick, clear, clean glass. Outside, a grand garden with flowers and neatly trimmed grass could be seen. The studio was filled to the brim with even more canvases, paints, brushes, and all types of art materials that would be the wet dream of a starting artist. 

∆∆∆∆∆

Markus drew up the bath and laid out everything Connor needed. He tried salvaging his other clothes, but they were just about in tatters especially his shirt. The old sweater did somehow look like it was still intact: just a couple of small holes that needed a little care and that he fixed them right up. He gathered some of his old clothes and some of Leo's that were left behind, wondering if any of it would fit Connor. Eventually, Markus decided to pick one of Leo's jeans and one of his shirts. Markus tried listening as hard as he could to everything outside his view, it had been a long time since he had to take care of anybody other than his friends when they got sick. So far, Connor seemed better than when he first found him and it had only been a day.

Connor seemed to sleep the day away when he brought him to his home. He couldn't blame him running away from wherever it was only to end up in someone's garden bushes, though it wasn't something that happened everyday, or ever. Also, he always forgot how quickly they could heal. Handling Carl for all those years and watching his healing factor slowed down, especially around the months he passed definitely had an effect on him. But he was happy that Connor was going to be okay at least. It surprised him watching the Neko. His stare, though tired, was calm and calculating as he walked into the guest room, and the way his eyes dilated was an absolute treat. It reminded him of Carl and North whenever he made one of his famous soups. He missed them both, but he would cherish the look Connor gave him. It was especially down right adorable on him. 

Markus walked back to the studio once he was done doing all he could for Connor at the moment. He found his phone and checked for any messages coming from his friends. Simon was asking for Markus to help him. He laughed. It seemed his extended family was too much for him and Daniel wasn't helping at all in that situation. Markus shook his head, chuckling while texting back. 

'Sorry bro I got my hands full at the moment' 

It seemed Simon was really desperate as he shot back. 'Sure you are. Come on, please! Daniel is being the worst right now.'

'Im sure he is Simon, but I honestly am. I'll tell you more once North and Josh have free time so we can all video chat alright?'

This time he got a small message from Simon: 'Fine. >:/' 

Markus rolled his eyes, finally moving onto North and Josh's messages. Their responses had been sent a couple of hours ago. Time Zones were weird, but they seemed to be a necessary evil as he read the messages and looked at the photos of North's latest photo shoots. All of them amazing, of course, especially a few of them had Josh which surprised him, they looked epic. Markus laughed imagining the look on Josh's face, surprised at someone asking him for photos with North, especially in a place like Japan. He was happy for them. They seemed to be having the time of their lives over there.

Trying to organize a video chat between all of them was few and in-between, but they tried their best, with North sending possible times for them to talk in their group chat. Markus barley thought about his availability: he was always free to talk, but now with Connor at his care he wasn't sure. It wasn't like the Neko was in need of intensive care of course, but he knew his friends would know something was up if he didn't tell them what was going on there at home. 

He sent a quick text of the time he was able to join them. Simon as well sent his availability to video chat too. 

Switching on his music and speakers, Markus rolled his shoulders and got his supplies ready, making sure he had everything right where he wanted it, but also making sure his art supplies were stocked up too, since he always forgot to check them till the last moment. He looked at his current painting, hopeful yet still a little disappointed with how it was going, since he felt like it was missing something. Sadly, that ‘something’ could be anything: an extra layer of detail, a lack of it, or too much of it. 

Damn it. Markus really hated when he hit a wall like this. He was holding his brushes and doing absolutely nothing with them. Carl did always say his mind was his own worst enemy, just as much as him being his own worst critic. It seemed to be the fact right now. 

He didn’t notice Connor entering the room. To be fair, nekos had soft steps that were practically inaudible, but not for Markus. This time though it seemed to be different. It was more like Markus felt his presence in the room, along with the fresh new scent of Connor. It was definitely better than when he first found him. He watched Connor as he looked around the studio, stunned. The light of the room illuminated the neko's face beautifully, and his warm brown eyes. Markus could feel a blush creep up from his neck to his cheeks and ears. Surprised, he took a deep breath to calm himself down and cleared his throat, surprising Connor for a moment as they finally looked at each other again. 

It took a moment before either of them looked away. Connor looking at the painting, Markus looking at his color pallet, both blushing like mad.

"Do you need anything, Connor?" Markus asked. He had thought the Neko would have preferred going back to bed to rest more, but this was a pleasant surprise. 

"I was wondering if you had your phone or any phone so I can call my partner. Well! My co-Worker. He and everyone else must be worried sick about me." Connor's voice cracked a bit, ducking his head in embarrassment. 

"Sure. You can use mine." Markus turned off the music, finding the silence relaxing. Sometimes silence was all you needed. He handed it over to Connor, who grabbed it and quickly began to type on it.

The dial rung a few moments before someone picked up. A familiar gruffy voice on the other side before Connor said a name Markus hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hank?"

Followed by a very auditable voice yelling in surprise, "Connor!?" 

Said Neko moved the phone away from his ear in pain. Connor trying to answer over Hank in rapid fire that he was okay and safe. 

"I'm fine, Hank. I swear I wouldn't be calling you otherwise if I wasn't right... Where am I?...Uhm..." Connor looked to Markus for help his, eyes pleading.

"8941 Lafayette Avenue"

As Connor repeated the words back at Hank, his face became worried, looking at Markus almost in suspicion. 

"Right... I'll see you soon, Hank." Hanging up and handing back the phone, Connor's ears where flat, unsure about what to do or ask first.

Markus explained, knowing it wouldn't be good to delay it. He put his pallet down (not like he was doing much with it anyway). 

"Hank used to be an old friend of my dad, Carl. He stopped coming around when he died five years ago. I don't blame him." 

Connor looked sad, but he also looked like he understood Markus in a way. The Neko awkwardly put his hands inside his hoodie and wrapped his tail around his leg, the action looking strange to Markus. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, Markus." 

"It's alright, Connor. I miss him, but it's the memories that count, right?" He paused for a moment before continuing. "You know, you don't look like a cop, but it must have been one hell of a case if you don't know what day it is, or how you ended up in my garden."

Connor narrowed his eyes in a way that could have seen threatening if it wasn't for the smile that grew his face as he shook his head. "I could say the same to you. Out of all the people in Detroit to be friends with my partner, Hank Anderson, it had to be you and your dad!" 

They looked at one another again before laughing like old friends. It took a bit for them to control the giggling, trying to regain their composure. 

Connor turned to Markus' unfinished painting, finally looking at it for real. "What are you working on?"

"Just some old painting. It isn't even turning out the way I want it to." He shrugged his shoulders, not sure how to describe his latest work. 

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling.” Art was never so simple. Sometimes it could be, but not always. People always had a different way of interpreting things these days. "How about-what do you think of the painting so far?"

Connor's brown eyes looked over the painting. He took a few moments admiring it and trying to figure it out what he was seeing. 

"It's colorful, but it seems lost. Like there's no direction of where it's going." 

"That's exactly how I feel right now." 

Markus' shoulders deflated. He slowly dropped himself onto the floor, sitting cross legged. Connor joined him, their knees nearly touching.

"How about you take a break, Markus."

"How about you? You are sick. And speaking of which, I have some leftover soup if you want any." 

"I'm fine. I still have some left from earlier." 

Markus smiled and nodded, not sure how to continue the conversation. The silence of the room and between them was comfortable. Markus wanted desperately to grab Connor's hand or something, but he pushed that thought away, getting up instead to cleaning up his area while Connor watched. The neko’s noise occasionally wrinkled in disgust, probably for the turpentine. It didn't matter how much the label said 'no odor': there always was and not too pleasant. 

They both listened to the front door chime Hank's name in welcome. Markus never removed it. He had no reason to. Hank was like family to them despite everything. 

They quickly made it to the door, Markus helping Connor get up. The touch of their hands together was so soft he wanted to hold onto it forever.

The first thing Hank did as he opened the door was to pull Connor into one of his signature bear hugs. 

"Jesus, kid! Don't fucking scare me like that again, you hear me!?" Hank took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm happy you’re alive." 

Markus watched the two, amused and feeling a bittersweet ache in his heart. Hank definitely looked better than the last time he saw him. He looked healthier, happier, despite the worried look in his face as he was rambling on about Connor going alone on a case. Connor's ears slumped in shame and his tail curled again around his leg. Markus decided it was time to intervene.

"Sorry to interrupt, Lieutenant, but it's good to see you again."

Hank took a double take as he heard Markus' voice, finally looking at the Inu in question. "Markus. Shit it's...been too long. I'm sorry I never came back after your dad.."

"It's fine, Hank." 

Both Connor and Hank looked like they wanted to say something, but they left it at that as Markus led them to the living room. Hank felt something wasn’t right as he watched Markus go around the room, trying to tidy up a bit.

Hank spoke again, "No, it's not. You both helped me when I lost Cole, and to deal with my ex wife. I'll always be grateful for those days." 

Markus could only nod, unsure of what to say next. Meanwhile Connor observed, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but doing so anyways.

"Uhm, Hank?" Connor called.

To say Hank's change in demeanor gave both Neko and Inu whiplash was an understatement. "You ass! Your damn lucky we were able to find your wallet! Your phone was found in pieces, so good luck getting a new one." Hank may not be an Inu like Markus, but he knew how to growl like one. "You keep wasting your chances, Connor. Someday, you’re not going to have more of them, okay?" 

Those words seemed to sober all of them up. Connor remembered two weeks stuck in an old ship. He certainly was cutting his chances going in alone. He was lucky he found a way to escape. Connor curled further into himself, thinking about Hank's words. Markus put a hand on his shoulder, the feel of it comforting.

"I think it's about time you have some rest, Connor. You look like you need it." Markus said.

"I'm not done. I told Fowler you're safe, of course. He told me you have the week off. Eh! No whining Connor. You can come to the DPD anytime this week and give us all the details then. Two weeks! You had us all worried and running around like hell. Nearly punched Gavin a couple times if it wasn't the fact he tried helping too." 

At the mention of Gavin, Connor laughed at bit. No surprise there. Markus heard all about the man from Hank a couple years back. At least he had tried to help. Connor purred, catching Hank and Markus’ attention again. He looked like he was going to fall asleep right then and there. He suddenly got up shaking a bit, his tail nearly whipping Markus in the face. 

"Thank you, Hank. I'll try to come by when I can. Thank you, Markus." He said as he left the room to come back to the guest room. 

The silence that fell between Hank and Markus was thick. It really had been too long, much less without Carl to buffer them. Thankfully, Hank's 'no shits given' attitude seemed to fix that right away.

"You better not be doing anything funny…" Hank accused.

All the blood drained from Markus' face, "What?! No! Hank?!"

The Lieutenant started laughing hard, Markus trying to shush him, "I'm joking with you, kid, but come on. I see the way you look at him. And well...the way he looks at you. And that touch wasn't exactly subtle."

"Hank." Markus warned. 

"I'm just saying it hasn't stopped you before." 

It was sadly true. Markus knew people would stare at him, wanting him. He would indulge some, but only if he wanted it. He especially noticed Connor's look and perk of his ears at him as he entered the room earlier.

"Yeah, before. Why even…"

"Cause I think there's more there than meets the eye. I know about your friends, North and Josh. Their connection, whatever it's called, looks like it's there for you two." 

"You know it's rare, Hank. And since when do you take an interest in my friends’ lives?" Markus knew he was getting defensive, but he wasn't sure how the conversation turned to this.

"I had a small case before Connor arrived at the DPD that made me look into it. Please, just think about it. Okay?"

Markus sighed, feeling his chest tight. "You’re impossible, Hank."

"You're damn right I am. Anyway, I need to head back, but seriously thank you, Markus. I think I owe you one. That little shit has done nothing but drive me crazy the moment he got in the DPD. But he's good at what he does. He's a good person, he does what he can to complete the mission. At least at first, before he almost got chewed out by Fowler. He still does his best."

"Alright. I'll think about it."

Surprisingly Hank pulled Markus into a hug. It took him a second before hugging back. It was at that moment Markus realized he had missed Hank more than he thought. They said their goodbyes as Hank walked out the door to his old beat up car. 

∆∆∆∆∆

Connor had spent the entire day sleeping again as Markus occasionally checked up on him. Nekos normally did that when they were ill. His experience with North, Carl, and on a rare blue moon Leo verified that. Finally, late at night, Markus started up the video chat with his friends. He was in his studio again, now leaning his art tablet onto the leg of the table, headphones on, an old painting pallet in one hand, and a pallet knife in another. 

North's voice and face boomed extra close to the mic as she yelled, "Markus! Simon!" Both jumped in surprise. Markus' heart going a mile a minute. He hated when North did that. He couldn't blame her, but damn.

"North, please. I miss them too, but it's late for both of them." Good old tempered Josh. His face popped in next to North as they both looked on happily.

North's voice sounded again. "Good. Then we can get this chat started." 

"Love you too, North." Markus replied, scraping away at the old paint on the pallet. 

Simon meanwhile was trying to deal with his brother. Finally able to contribute to the conversation, he spoke, "So, apart from looking like you went through hell, what's the important thing you wanted to tell us?" 

Markus paused for a moment, thinking about his words. "There's a Neko in my guest room and he's apparently a cop who works with Hank Anderson himself."

"WHAT?!" North screamed. 

"Bro, more details." Josh said just after North's scream. "North, please. I know you're full of food and sugar, but can you calm down?" 

"I'm glad I put the headphones on then. Shit, guys." 

North narrowed her eyes, "Come on, Markus, I know you. There's more you’re not telling us." 

"I'm not going to say it. I don't want to get any of yours or my own hopes up. Please." He knew it could have very well been a fluke. There had been some stories about it. People getting their hopes up a little too much when they met. 

Luckily, Simon decided to save the day, "You really do have your hands full for the next few days."

"Yeah full of his ...Ow! Josh!"

Markus laughed and groaned, "Not you too."

"If it's alright with you, Markus, just be careful with whatever happens, okay? Be safe." Josh replied. The wink at the end of his words was traitorous as Markus stared at his friends, North laughing and Josh smiling knowing exactly what he did. 

Markus hated his friends. They continued leaving behind the current subject. North and Josh told him the story of how the producers convinced Josh into joining the photo shoot, and the places and food they got to try and see. Simon, meanwhile, was suffering in the heat that was Texas, sporting a good lobster tan. His family was a handful but in the end they were good people, just a lot more different than he or his brother expected. 

"Well, I think it's late enough. I'm going to bed." Simon suddenly said. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"Same here. You two have fun with your day." Markus was just about done scraping the paint in some particular areas, still thick and messy from the oils. "Send us more photos looking epic."

"Of course! See, Josh? I told you it was a good idea." North's voice faded off as they cut the chat as they all said their goodbyes.

Markus got up and stretched, his knees and back creaking and his legs just about giving up from sitting still in the same position for so long. He cleaned up the chips of paint off his hands from the residue before slowly making his way to his room, before checking on Connor one more time. The Neko was still fast asleep.

∆∆∆∆∆

It was almost noon the next day as Connor woke up delirious, but feeling better than the day before. He stretched and walked around his room, admiring the pieces of art before heading downstairs. He found Markus in the living room, reading on an enormously fuzzy bean bag chair. Connor observed it with nothing but the urge to curl up right next to Markus in it.

He blushed at the thought. He called to the Inu instead to catch his attention. "Markus."

Markus turned in surprise at the call, "Connor! Hey you-look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Kinda did. Got any food?" 

"Sure." He said as Connor's stomach grumbled again. "How do you feel?"

"Better. I have a light headache, but nothing else." 

Markus motioned for Connor to follow him inside the kitchen. It was smaller than the Neko thought. He watched as Markus grabbed more medicine from a cabinet, a pot from another, and the remaining soup from the fridge. 

Markus voiced his concerns as he poured the soup into the pot to heat it up again. "I'm surprised how quick your fever passed. How are your bruises?"

"I always heal fast, so they're alright: healing just as well too."

"So you work for the DPD? Hell, you work with Hank?" There was a smile on Markus' lips when trying to imagine the two working together.

Connor smiled, his eyes absent while getting lost in his memories, "Yeah. I do. Believe me. it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, especially when I first started. Hank wasn't exactly in a good place of course. I don't blame him, but I've been with the DPD for the last 2 years, almost 3 now. It's been good despite the rough start."

"What about now?"

"Still good. This, though, was a surprise. It’s not like I wanted to be trapped inside that old ship, you know? And by the way, why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

Markus thought about it for a bit, watching the soup slowly simmer before he answered Connor again. His thoughts went back to Hank and his friends’ words, but it would be too good to be true, wouldn't it? To find the one, his soulmate, his...Markus didn't know what to call it. Nobody did yet. ‘Soulmates’ sounded old fashioned, and ‘bond’ didn't sound enough to encapsulate the feeling of it. Either way, even if it was the reason why Markus didn't call the ambulance or anybody else to help, he needed an answer for Connor, one way or another. 

"I don't know. But something told me you needed help at that moment rather than later."

Connor watched the Inu as the last got in his thoughts, his brow pressed in a hard line as he poured the reheated soup into the bowl. Connor could only nod in acceptance at Markus' words. He had a feeling he was being told the truth despite the convoluted answer. 

"Thank you, Markus." He said as he was carefully handled the warm bowl. 

Their hands touched as Markus handed him the bowl, both of them surprised by the warmth of the touch. Connor's ears and cheeks turned red and Markus couldn’t stop staring the beautiful Neko. Connor turned around and sat down at the table, hoping Markus didn't see him blush like a high schooler. 

He took a soupful of fish and broth, purring at the taste in his mouth, "Seriously, this soup is amazing."

"I used to make it for Carl all the time. I'm surprised Hank never mentioned they used to be best friends."

"He did. Sometimes. A few rare times. I liked to keep our work at work, and Hank was...is a hard shell to crack. It took us a while to get along. It wasn't until we caught the ass who thought drugging and kidnapping some of the best former dancers at the former Eden Club, now Sanctuary, was a good thing."

Markus' ears and tail perked up in surprise. He remembered hearing about that, "Really?! That was you!? You both I mean." 

"Yup. It was wild, that’s all I'm going to say. Well, that and that I made some really good friends with the now owners of Sanctuary. They're great people. They really know how to party all night with the best music." Connor's face was proud.

"Shit." Was all Markus could say before he delved into his own story. "My one best friend, North, used to work there years ago. I'm glad she is out of there. Well, not that we didn't already see her with enough creeps then. That entire case from the news reports was wild. You’re still friends with the owners?"

"Echo and Ripple. Believe me, I've heard all the horror stories from them about all the creeps that would walk in and out of that place. It was an unexpected friendship, but they're there for me when they can be. Which reminds me, I need to call them too. Shit."

Markus laughed as he quickly handed Connor his phone. He was surprised at how much he felt he could trust Connor despite only knowing him for a few days. Their hands touched again. Markus fought the urge to touch and hold the neko even more. He instead grabbed the now empty bowl of soup and took it back to the kitchen.

It took a while before someone on the other side answered Connor, "Echo?"

A flurry of muffled voices sounded, not as loud as Hank's but still worried and relieved all at once.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hank came over the other day...Don't worry I'll try to visit you guys when I can... Yeah it was... You know I can't make promises I can't keep... Echo...I have a good friend of Hank's watching over me. I'll tell you more when I see you two again, okay?... Sure, tell Ripple I said hi and good luck on her DJ-ing tonight. Bye."  
Connor looked frazzled as he tried answering all his friends’ questions. He took a deep breath as he hung up the phone. "They took it a lot better than I expected."

Markus chuckled, "They must be great friends if they did."

Connor scoffed, "Oh no. I just know Echo is going to rip me a new one when I see her again."

"Good thing you're here with me then."

"Yeah. Something good to look at before I see my end." 

Connor immediately blushed and hid his face as soon as the words escaped his mouth, but so was Markus. The both of them suddenly laughed to cover up the terrible awkwardness of Connor's low-key flirting. 

Markus suddenly had a good idea. "Come on. How about you relax a little more in my studio while I paint (or at least try) today? Hank did say you can fill that report anytime this week."

Connor looked at the enormous bean bag chair and nodded, "Don't mind if I do?"

Markus helped Connor drag the chair into the studio. While Markus grabbed his tools, Connor settled down the chair in the sunniest spot and curled up. He was absolutely content in that moment: safe, full of food, and on the comfiest chair he had ever been in his life. It was the perfect recipe for taking a nap. Markus watched from the corner of his eye as he worked on his painting, the scene almost too adorable to watch as Connor slept in the fuzzy chair with his big hoody like nothing else mattered. He would give anything to curl up next to the neko, but decided the painting needed more work. 

∆∆∆∆

The next day was slow for both Connor and Markus. They were playing Chess, with Markus winning 3-1. The current game was in Markus' favor, but he could see a few places Connor could easily triumph if he played right. Hopefully. 

"I used to do this all the time with Carl." Markus said, moving his Knight and taking one of Connor's pawns, causing the neko to pout adorably.

"What? Winning?" Connor said his tail moving lazily behind him as he moved his Bishop, trying to corner his opponent. 

Markus smiled at the memories, "Playing Chess. It always was ‘win’ or ‘tie’. Carl never liked it when I went easy on him."

"He sounds like an interesting man. Hank never gave me many details, but he did tell me how Carl-both of you- helped him with what happened to Cole. I can't imagine that pain."

Connor moved his King in a risky movement, while Markus moved his Rook.

"We did. We helped him pay the funeral and we asked nothing in return of course, but he dealt with the divorce on his own despite what Carl tried to do to help. You know Hank: stubborn and hardass to a fault. We're ...I'm just happy he's doing better now and days. You being there now especially he looked like he was himself again, you know?" 

"You think so? When I first started working he always had this sad, haunted look in his eyes. Now...he does look happier even if he's yelling about something half the time. He does mean well."

As they made their last few turns, Connor thought he was winning with his riskier moves, but eventually Markus won by taking his King and then cornering his Queen. Connor sighed, deciding he had had enough. One win was at least enough for him or else they would be there all day. He stood up, feeling Markus' eyes on him. 

He stretched, "I need to go to the DPD to fill out that report. Better now than never. Also check on my apartment. Get a new phone. Damn it."

"Whoa. One thing at a time Connor. We can-"

"We?"

"Uhm..." Markus didn't know what to say. He would often chalked it up to him being used to doing arends for Carl, but this was different. It felt different, like he wanted, needed, to stay close to Connor. He didn't want him to leave. 

Connor only sighed, "It's fine, Markus. Finding me in your garden would make anybody worried. I swear I'm fine. A few bruises won't kill me."

The Inu nodded, his tail hanging low in disappointment at the feeling in his chest. He walked Connor out the door, where he took Connor's hand. The action surprised them both, especially the already familiar warmth of the touch neither of them wanted to let go. 

"Just be careful, please." Markus said. He knew he was probably overaggerating, but he couldn't ignore his worry for the neko.

Finally, with a heavy breath, Connor responded. "I will."

It took them a while to let go, both of them enjoying the feel of each other’s warmth, both their hearts beating fast. Connor reluctantly pulled away, saying a quick goodbye with nothing but the clothes on his bag as he left for the DPD. He watched connor leave and entered one of the automatic taxis. To say he wanted to rush after it was an understatement. The feeling in his chest felt wrong. 

An hour passed. Then, slowly, another. By the time it was almost midday. Markus felt off, like he was missing something important. For the next hour he kept looking around the room, hoping to find Connor in it. The ache in his chest only got harder. A pull here and there, like a yearning to be with someone. Markus thought about all the conversations and the little time he spent with Connor. It was almost as carefree as him being with his friends, but it was more than that: Connor made him feel at ease, made him feel safe even with just him by his side. 

Markus growled and whined finally relenting at the feeling in his chest: love at first sight. 

Markus started texting his friends in the group chat. Simon was offline, North and Josh were probably up early as hell for another photoshoot, if not on break.

'Josh. North. Please help." 

He got a quick message back practically in record timing, considering they were in Japan and the big time difference. 

'Whats up Markus?' Josh asks.

It takes a moment for Markus to reply back his hands shaking as he wrote, 'I think I found them.'

'Found who?'

'My mate. My one?' His hands were still shaking the more he thought about Connor being his one, his mate. The more he thought about it, the more intense the feeling in his chest was. He sent all the details he could before putting his phone down in his lap and writing one last small message. 

'Help.'

Josh quickly replied back, 'Shit, hold on.'

It was all he saw till he heard a notification for a video chat on his phone. He quickly accepted it.

This time it was Josh the one screaming, and it almost scared Markus if it wasn't because Josh also trying to keep his voice down. He could hear the clicking of a camera in the background.

"Bro, holy fuck. Wait?! Your Neko!"

Markus blushed, trying to keep his traitorous tail at bay from Josh's words, "He's not my-"

"You know what I mean, Markus. You can't ignore that pull. Whatever it is you two are doing, or whatever he is, find him, okay?"

It took some time before Markus said something again, the ache in his chest definitely still there. It pulled the more he thought about Connor, whenever he thought of the neko's smile or warm brown eyes. With his own face turning into a dopey grin and tail wagging again, Markus sighed.

"Ah. Alright. Alright. I will."

Josh smiled. No doubt his tail was wagging too.

"Markus, be gentle with him, but also just know everything will feel...right once you do find each other again. Hug him tight when you see him, get to know him more or just do whatever you have to do. If you go in a rut, or he goes into a rut, try to be prepared. Yes, it does happen. I've read some forums since North and I got together. It's not much, but I'll send some links if you want to read about it. Good luck, Markus. I'm-we're happy for you. North is going to freak."

"She will. And thank you, Josh. He's at the DPD right now. I just hope he's still there." 

"Follow the pull, Markus."

It was all Josh said before hanging up. Markus got up with determination to see Connor again, and made sure everything in his room's mini fridge was stocked. It wasn't often Nekos or Inus went into ruts or heats, maybe once a year when their suppressants wore off, but that was it. If Josh had warned him about it, it was better to be prepared than not. Once all that was done he quickly headed off to the DPD.

∆∆∆∆∆

The further away Connor got from Markus, the deeper was the pool of anxiety that pulled at his chest. He didn't know what was wrong. He felt like he was forgetting something… someone, but he didn't know who. He needed to meet up with Echo and Ripple later, but in the meantime he was heading off to the DPD. He couldn't for the life of him think of a reason why his chest and heart were pounding like he lost something absolutely important. At least, not till he thought of Markus. The Inu's beautiful eyes, his smooth voice he could listen to all day even when telling the most boring story, and, above everything else, that tail that looked as soft as silk.

He arrived at the DPD almost struggling to get himself out of the taxi. When getting inside he met with all types of looks of surprise and happy faces. The two receptionists greeted him with big smiles and cheerful voices. Hank was the first one to welcome him back with a big hug, and then everyone else. 

"Connor?!"

"Hey, kid. It's great to have you back."

"Hey tincan. Don't get lost again." 

Some patted his back or hugged him, but it felt all wrong. Gavin's comment almost earned him a hiss and looks from his co-workers. Connor was not surprised, but he still hated he was an ass about everything he did. He stayed close to Hank while following him into Fowler's office, still greeting a few co-workers with a wave of his hand and the best smile he could manage. As much as he was happy to be back he wanted be anywhere but there at the moment.

"It's good to see you again." The Captain greeted him with a sad, but relieved look on his face. He grunted before continuing. "Jesus Connor, what the fuck happened?"

Connor sighed, trying to recall the events and all the evidence he gathered up from two weeks ago. His reports were always detailed and he would deal with that later for sure. He liked his work, but the paperwork was a whole other deal. He knew he had been reckless as hell and swore he wouldn't do it again.

Fowler spoke again. "You better not. Next time when you have a lead call us, we're a team. We work together. You know we've all been wanting to get this case done just as much as you."

Hank surprised him finally talking and giving him the words he spoke a few days ago. "No more taking risks, Connor." 

The words sobered Connor up as he slumped in his chair in shame. As if his mood wasn't already bad, his heart was pumping and his eyes were shifting everywhere for someone to comfort him, to talk to him. He needed Markus. His mind constantly went back to the Inu. It surprised him to be thinking about Markus in such a moment. 

"Con!" Hank's voice called out to him, knocking him out of his thoughts. "You okay there, kiddo?"

It took him a while to answer back a soft no. He knew his tail was curled around him again. Hank could see it and was looking at Connor with his speculative eyes again. Connor knew that look. 

Hank tried to comfort Connor but he only shielded himself away from the touch. 

They heard Fowler sigh at their interactions. The Captain was happy the two of them got along way better than when they first met, but even he could tell something was off about the neko, so he decided to cut the meeting short. 

"Connor, I'm giving you another week off work without pay, so that you learn your lesson this time. Now, out of my office you two."

Hank tried to lead the way to his desk, but Connor pulled his sleeve and guided him away to an empty part of the precinct. Hank noticed Connor’s tail loose and waved around agitatedly, the look in his face looking haunted. 

"Hank, what's wrong with me? The second I left Markus' place I-I don't feel right. I w-" Connor could feel tears in his eyes as he tried to explain.

"Calm down, son. I got you." He held onto Connor despite the Neko flinched again as he pulled him into a hug. "What you’re going through, it's okay. It's new, I know. It is for a lot of people. But whatever is happening to you might just be happening to him too." 

Connor pulled away and looked at Hank, perplexed, "What are you talking about, Hank?"

"A year or so before you joined the DPD, I got a particular case. I had to do some research about some soulmates of sorts. It was messy, but I learned it does a thing to both of you. You need each other more than you both know. You feel lost, don't you, Con?"

"I feel like I've lost him. I need him."

"I don't know what you should do other than maybe find him, if he's not looking for you yet. And when you do see him again. just hold onto him. I read some things, like hugs or soft touches are the best way to help your...bond settle, or something like that." 

Hank tried to grasp the new concept of soulmates. It was more than enough for humanity to have Nekos and Inus to be part of it. This...this new thing of soulmates was practically the stuff of stories now becoming real. 

"I'm scared, Hank." Connor's voice was small as he tried to process the information. 

"Come here, kid."

Hank pulled Connor into a hug again, even if he could feel the Neko awkwardly stay still into the touch. It only went on for so long before Connor pulled away and tried to focus on other things. 

Connor ran his hands through his hair and ears, scratching the back of them, "Damn it. I have other stuff to do, but I can only focus on this. I can only focus on him."

"Come on, Connor. You can focus on that other stuff later. Hell, I took your stuff from your apartment in my house anyways."

"Hank!"

"You where over due on rent again." It was a statement and a fact that Connor was. He wasn't surprised: a beginner cop’s salary wasn't exactly the best. "Hell, your stuff was outside your door even. Just be happy I got your belongings before your dumbass landlord threw it all away."

"Fucking damn it." Connor sighed, even more frustrated as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Right. Then I guess that just leaves me with getting a new phone then. Thanks Hank. I guess."

Hank only nodded as he lead Connor back to the main part of the precinct, with the receptionists again. Of all the people to be there in that moment, Hank was thinking they had some pretty good timing: Markus had also felt the pull and had been looking for them. 

Both Connor and Markus quickly rushed over to hug each other, meeting in the middle. Hank smiled while everyone looked confused but relieved somewhat at the happy couple, Connor looking much happier than when he came in.

Markus and Connor were in a loop of emotions, both hugging and practically clinging onto one another like their lives depended on it. When their tails intertwined, Hank dragged them both out of view to the side of the building.

"Right, if you two are done how about you both head home? Good luck with your bonding time or whatever. Just be safe, okay?"

"Hank." They spoke at the same time with a hint of warning in their voices. Then they looked at each other in surprise for a moment, both of them ending red. 

Hank only laughed, leaving the two be as he went back inside the precinct as they said their goodbyes.

They took their time to keep on hugging before they continued with their hands intertwined as they made their way to a new taxi. Connor leaned against Markus and wrapped his tail around his waist. Markus did the same with his as they settled down and enjoyed their ride home, Connor occasionally nuzzling Markus as the Inu scratched behind his ears. Markus really enjoyed Connor's purring.

∆∆∆∆∆

Getting back home was quick, and when they were inside Markus practically carried Connor into his room, not to do anything (yet), but to simply be in a safe and comfortable place.

Connor started blushing when realizing he was in Markus' room, his scent stronger here than anywhere else. Connor took his time observing the things around him while Markus watched. His tail was swishing everywhere, showing content and fascinated state. Markus' tail moved too, nervous and happy that Connor was in his space. 

Connor almost jumped when feeling Markus’ hand on his tail, the touch gentle while running through his coarse black hair. Like a match to a fire, he turned around, the pull in his chest aching a bit again. It extinguished as he curled up in Markus' lap, the Inu holding him close while wrapping his tail around them again. It wasn't as long as his, but enough for both of them.

They both lost track of time while cuddling each other, until Markus' phone vibrates. It was a message from his friends. Connor looked at him, curiously at the sudden smile on the Inu's face.

"Hey, Connor, can you turn around? My friends want a photo of us. If you don't mind."

Connor didn’t even take a moment to consider firing off, "Sure."

Markus took a photo of them smiling and curled up in one each other’s arms. Their first photo together was absolutely adorable. Markus' friends all said the same as soon as the photo was sent.

'I’m in shook Markus’, North said, ‘You got yourself the best twink.' 

Markus snorted at her words, "North?!" 

He fired back, 'You're damn right I do."

Connor watched a little jealous at his mate for whatever it was he was texting his friend about. "I need my phone. Looks like I'm missing out on all the fun."

"Believe me, Connor, my friends are crazy."

Connor laughed, "Aren't all friends like that?"

Markus turned off his phone, both smiling and content. They cuddled again like long lost lovers that hadn't seen each other in a long time. Markus chuckled a bit as he played with Connor's ear, softly blowing on them. Connor turned around as best he could and tried to do the same with Markus, unsuccessfully. Doing so only made Markus laugh harder, both their hearts feeling full in the moment. 

It all changed in a moment as Connor asked him, "Can I kiss you, Markus?"

Markus hesitated, not sure if they were going too fast, but found himself nodding as they slowly come together. Markus was surprised at how soft Connor's lips felt against his own. The kisses that came after that first one were deep, but just as soft. Connor purred a each one Markus gave him. Connor then laughed at Markus as his tail moved in happiness. He watched at Markus blushing when he ran his hands against his fur. It was softer than Connor expected, and he loved it.

Their kisses turned heavier as time passed. Markus took his time going down Connor's jaw and neck, leaving behind whatever marks he could on him. He enjoyed every soft moan and sigh Connor gave him as he ran his hands all over his body and tail. 

Connor started nuzzling Markus again as the Inu was busy leaving his marks on him, cooing and purring encouragement into his ears. He was reveling in running his hand over Markus' tail, waist, and kneading his ass.

Markus helped in surprise at the last one. Connor took the opportunity to kiss along Markus' jaw and neck too, nuzzling each spot and mark he left behind. Markus was almost overwhelmed in the motions he hardly realized he was hard underneath Connor till he pressed their hips together. Both of them moaned as Connor pressed on, grinding their hips together.

"You could at least buy me dinner first." Markus said in surprise. 

Connor only looked at him with a devilish smile, "Seems like I got my dinner right here."

Connor's stare in him was intense. He knew what he wanted as Markus felt his stomach twist at Connor's words. A hungry growl escaped his mouth. Connor smirked, but bit his lip moaning at the sound and rubbing them together more, both their cocks hard underneath their clothes.

Markus was hit with a sudden sweet scent and a burning desire within him. He rutted up against Connor. He needed more. The more he heard Connor moan his name, the more he pulled at him. His clothes felt heavy against him as he rutted up onto Connor, his pants getting a little too tight.

They kept going, Markus’ hands running all over Connor’s hips and thighs, his body warm and shaking with every thrust of pleasure. Markus would have laughed if he had half a mind to. They were acting like a couple of teenagers hitting their first ruts. Their clothes were still on, all rumpled and heavy with a thin layer of sweat.

Markus continued rutting up meeting each Connor's downward thrust. The Neko’s eyes were shut tight, he was biting his lip but breathy sighs flowed through them. Markus was equally desperated: he was close, his pants getting tighter with his knot growing. He pulled Connor's hips harder against it. He growled deeply as Connor's grinded himself onto the knot. It worried Markus a little how big it was getting, but all he could think was how wonderful it would feel inside of his Neko once he got his chance. They were close as both their hips moved sporadically and their orgasms hit them like a train.

Connor collapsed onto Markus, his whole body shaking while desperately holding onto the Inu as he growled into his shoulder with the force of his orgasm. Markus bit onto Connor's shoulder as his knot popped, making his pants a little too uncomfortable. Their bodies seemed to have a mind of their own as they rode each other out of their aftershocks. 

It took a while for both of them to calm down. It only felt like the beginning of something more to them both. They still seemed to have a bit of lucidity before both their ruts would hit them again and all they could go was fuck each other senseless.

Connor licked his lips, his heart feeling like it was going a mile a minute, "Markus?"

"Hey...babe. You okay?"

"I don't know." 

Markus found himself still hard in his pants, spilling cum. The feeling was getting really uncomfortable, but he knew it was different than any other time. He was in his rut. Markus tried not to growl. He could see the realization in Connor's face too. Clearly he knew the signs of rut just as much as he did. 

"I know. I'm surprised just as much as you are. Josh, one of my friends, told me this could happen. I just didn't expect it to be us. How about we take our clothes off make this even better?"

Connor nodded. Slowly, he took each piece of clothing off and helped Markus out of his, both being mindful of his knot and cock. Markus hissed at the touch as the fabric dragged over his sensitive skin.

They both looked at one another eyes with heavy with want. 

"You’re beautiful."

"So are you."

Connor felt the warmth crawl again in his stomach. He looked at Markus, pleading him to kiss him again. Markus did, but not before he noticed Connor's tail wrapped around his leg this time instead of his own.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." 

"I know. I trust you, Markus."  
Connor loved the warm touch of Markus' hand on his thigh. He had other concerns in his mind. "I just wanted to know if you had any lube. Lots of it preferably." 

"Of course."

Markus knew Neko penises were barbed at the tip. They weren't sharp by any means, just very uncomfortable if things were not done right, so lube was heavily recommend to make it smoother. He flushed at the thought of Connor fucking him. It would be too good. He felt the warmth in his stomach continue and his cock spilled more cum at the thought. 

Connor smiled as he took Markus' cock in hand, giving it a few pumps feeling the mess of cum still spilling lazily from his cock. He wrapped his other hand around Markus' knot. Tight. Enough to get another big spill of cum all over them and Markus felt the burning heat in his stomach again.

Feeling Connor's warm tongue lick and tease his cock was more than he could ever ask for. His cock leaked some more as Connor continued to hold tight onto him. He watched Connor's mouth suck at the tip and bob his head back and forth each time, taking Markus into his mouth just a bit deeper. He would do anything to thrust his cock all the way into Connor's mouth, but he didn't want to hurt his Neko, especially not so soon.

"Fuck, Connor!" He moaned loudly, not having a care in the world at the moment. It wasn't like there was anyone else in the house except them. 

Connor eventually could only fit so much of Markus' cock in his mouth until he hit the back of his throat, but the hazy look in the neko's eyes said otherwise. His Neko purred, the sound and feel of it surrounding his cock making him spill once more. Connor moaned as he massaged Markus' knot, making him see spots behind his eyes and let out another loud moan. He continued watching Connor make a sloppy mess, small rivets of cum slipping down the neko's mouth. A mess that Markus was more than happy to watch. 

Markus' eyes widened, watching and feeling Connor take the last few inches of his cock into his mouth and finally reaching the base of the knot. He was panting at the view of Connor deepthroating him. It was something he never thought he would see anybody do before. He spilled once more, his body and mind absolutely overwhelmed with what was happening to him. 

He looked into Connor's eyes, heavy with lust, as he continued bobbing his head from base to tip, taking all of Markus cum or as much as he could. There was cum all over his knot and on his mate’s hands and lips. Markus moved his hips, thrusting deeper into Connor's mouth, making the Neko moan, tears now in his eyes while sucking Markus off. He looked at Markus with pleading eyes to do it again. To go deeper. Markus pulled at Connor's hair, gaining a muffled cry from him. He could also see Connor was moving his hips and tail, rutting up against the bed. 

He moaned Connor's name as he felt his knot receding, while still spilling into the neko's mouth. Connor continued to grind against the bed, sucking especially hard onto Markus' cock one last time before letting go with a wet pop. He took a deep breath before he cried out, cumming all over the sheets under them. 

Even with dealing with the aftershocks of his second orgasm, Connor was cleaning Markus, lazily licking all the cum that spilled all over them, licking his hand clean last. Markus watched, absolutely transfixed. It was the least to say, his mind and body were turned into mush at least for a moment. 

He felt Connor curl up against him again, but this time wrapping the tail around his like he was binding them together. He tilted Connor's face to him, licking off the last remainings of the mess off Connor's face. The neko yelped in surprise a bit before diving in for a new kiss. He could taste himself on Connor's tongue and lips, enjoying the moment.

He didn't realize he fell asleep till he woke up again with the room dark, the window curtains drawn and a single light on. His eyes welcomed the vision of Connor sucking him off again. It was at a slower pace than earlier and he was more than happy to watch again as Connor licked and sucked at his cock and balls, nipping at the even more sensitive skin where his knot would form. The burning feeling in his stomach was begging him for more. 

He pulled himself together for a moment, pushing Connor off gently. He whined before being pulled up. Markus laid a quick kiss on his lips and caressed his cheek. 

"Second drawer to your right, babe." Markus said. 

Connor looked at him, confused, before he connected the dots, another smile appearing in the neko's face. Markus watched as he reached over and pulled out the lube. Markus relaxed on the bed, spreading his legs. His skin got goosebumps wherever Connor touched across his thighs. He sighed, feeling his stomach tighten in anticipation.

Connor looked almost hesitant before he finally said something, "Please, turn around, Markus."

He didn't need to be told twice. 

Markus put his ass in beautiful view for Connor. His ass and fuzzy tail were high in the air, absolutely welcoming Connor to fuck him, and as an added measure he also spread his cheeks. He heard Connor open the bottle of lube and moan above him as he stroked himself. 

"Please, Connor."

"Please what, Markus?" He said, as he rubbed Markus' ass with his lube covered cock .

"I-I need you."

"Need me to do what, Markus?" 

He growled low at Connor in warning. The tip of Connor's cock teasing his entrance, "I want you to fuck me."

Connor didn't say anything else as he entered Markus, both of them moaning with every inch Connor got in him. Markus hadn't been fucked in a while, so the slight uncomfortableness of his ass not being used was almost too good to deny it. He clenched around Connor. Hearing his neko moan as much as him made him move his hips to get Connor deeper in him. 

"Connor, please. Move. Babe. Please. I want you to go hard." Markus' voice almost out of breath with every word.

Markus wrapped his tail around Connor's hips. Connor did the same with his, pulling out till the tip and going back in balls deep into Markus. Over and over again, slowly, Connor practically bruised Markus' hip with the hold he had on it, while running his hand and occasionally pulling at his tail. Nothing too hard, but enough to earn him an extra loud moan from Markus' lips.

Markus moved a bit, changing their position just right. When Connor did enter him again, he saw stars. He didn't realize he was screaming Connor's name till the neko pounded into him again. Their hips moved wild against each other. Markus tried to jack himself off too, even if his hand was too much for his body's senses at the moment, nearly popping his knot and making him cum again. He pulled away, wanting to come with Connor. He could tell the knot was close, but not yet.

"You feel so good, Markus. Fuck! So tight." Every thrust of Connor's hips was just as deep and harder than the last. 

Markus was happy for the lube. This way he could feel Connor's tip expand, the barbs becoming a bit more rigid. As it passed over his sweet spot it made him see even more stars. He was desperately holding back, but only by a string at this point.

"Yes!...Please, let me cum, Connor!" Markus yelled, probably loud enough to worry his neighbors, as Connor reached and grabbed his cock, massaging the knot till it finally popped, holding tight onto it again. 

Markus blacked out for a while before finding himself again. His vision was blurry and his body felt like it was on fire, the muscles he forgot he had twitching with aftershocks. He could feel Connor massaging his sides and back. He could also feel Connor's cock in him still, as it filled him up nice and warm. Markus tried to move his sore arms, but Connor stopped him. No doubt a Neko's knot was just as bad to disturb as an Inu's one. 

"I think you rebooted me, Connor. Cause fuck."

Connor laughed. He still seemed to be massaging Markus knot now with his other hand as cum spilled out. It would be a while before it died down again. 

While they waited, they talked with whatever lucidity they had at the moment. They didn't know how long they had before their next round started. A few moments later Connor finally moved gently out of Markus. Both of them whined as Connor exited Markus' ass with a wet and messy pop. Connor would have given anything for the view he was getting, but instead he helped Markus get on his back again to relax.

Connor asked his mate if he had any water and snacks. Of course Markus obliged, pointing the way. They took whatever they needed at the moment before Markus, this time, curled up onto Connor, entwining their legs together. Again, they fell asleep, but it didn't seem for long, the burning and sweet scent going on between them. 

Connor's tail wrapped around Markus' waist, bringing him closer. They lazily rubbed against each other and Markus hissed a bit at Connor's tip rubbing against his own. The barbs weren't exactly gentle right now. Connor quickly apologized and Markus only shook his head, kissing his mate. He turned them so he was on top now and kissed Connor's jaw and neck, leaving his own marks on his mate. Connor pulled him away, his eyes pleading again as he pressed himself onto Markus' cock.

Markus kissed him again before he grabbed the lube which luckily was still on the bed. He looked at Connor as he introduced two fingers un Connor's asshole. The fingers sliding in easily and deep made Connor moan and buck his hips onto them. Markus wanted to make sure Connor could take his knot, but it seemed Connor was more than prepared, the thought turning him on a lot more than he expected. 

He loved the way Connor was falling apart beneath him with his hands. He scissored his fingers in Connor a few times, the neko bucking his hips more before adding another finger. Connor's breath nearly stopped. All he could think was that he needed more.

"Fuck me, Markus. Fuck me." He said, bearing down more onto Markus' hand.

Markus grabbed more lube to coat his cock and base with it. He teased Connor, sliding his cock against the neko's ass and sliding in. Watching Connor arch his back and grab the sheets below them tight was a marvel to see. Markus leaned over his mate, taking his time going deeper into Connor. They both shuddered as Markus bottomed out, holding onto Connor's thighs and grinding them together. Connor was warm and tight all around Markus, the walls surrounding him clenched tighter, begging him to move.

Markus thrust his hips slowly into Connor. He moved one hand to wrap around Connor's cock, moving it in time with his thrusts. Connor was nearly growling as Markus thumbed the barbed tip of Connor's cock, the feel of it strange but not too much. 

Markus felt Connor's tail wrapped around his leg again, holding him further into place. It only spurred him on to move harder. Connor moved his legs, one now resting onto Markus' shoulders. He felt himself move deeper into his mate. Markus moaned as Connor did so, moving at a brutal pace fast and hard into his mate. 

Connor's walls clenching around him everytime he went in deep kept Markus going. Connor moved his hips against him and into Markus' hand, squeezing at the tip. Connor moaned, eyes shut tight, focused on the pleasure Markus was giving him. Markus changed his tempo again. This time it seemed to hit Connor's spot. The neko screamed Markus' name, seeing star behind his eyes. 

With Connor's walls pulling Markus deeper into him, he could feel his knot forming and catching around Connor asshole. He knew and could feel it. Connor held tight onto Markus.

"Give me your knot. Fill me up. Fill me up till I can't anymore, Markus."

Connor's words clearly had an effect on him as he thrust. His knot got bigger and he continued to do so till he couldn't move anymore. Connor's tight ass was holding onto his knot like it depended on it. The neko screamed again as he cummed all over Markus' hand, pumping the tip making as mess all over them. Markus grinded into Connor as best he could, cum spilling and filling him just like he wanted. His mind went blank and was about to collapse, barely holding himself up. Connor moved his hand, replacing it with his own to pump the last of the aftershocks out of him. He was content to feel Markus in him already. Every once in a while he felt a particular big spill into him he moaned. Markus looked almost lost in the pleasure, spilling everything he had in his mate. They both held still not to disturb the knot, but also because Connor didn't want to spill a drop of Markus cum. He wanted to feel it for days after they were done with their surprise ruts. Even so, they would have plenty of more rounds after this.

They didn't know how long they mated, going round after round, occasionally snacking when they could and taking breaks to talk or change the sheets as quickly as they could before their next wave. All they knew was that as soon as it was over, they both needed a bath and a rest, being sore all over though in a good way. 

Markus wobbled to his bathroom to prepare the bath, admiring in the mirror all the marks Connor left on him. He felt full. He felt happy. And not just because of the amazing sex. He helped Connor walk with him to join him in the tub. They took their time cleaning themselves, both of them feeling refreshed once they got out. 

They worked on changing the bed then and finding clothes at least for Connor's sake, since he still needed his own now that it was all at Hank's place. Markus would be lying to say he didn't enjoy watching Connor move around the house like he owned it once they went to actually eat something. They scarfed down all the food they could find, laughing at how ridiculous they looked by doing so. 

∆∆∆∆∆

There were a few more days left till it was almost time for Connor to go back to work. They lied in the big fuzzy bean bag chair in the middle of the studio, curled up onto one another, enjoying the sunlight. Connor had a new phone and enjoyed the talks with Markus, his friends and Echo and Ripple. All of them were happy for them for being a mated pair and being enjoying their time together. All of them were surprised about both of them going into ruts. Either way, it was fun seeing how protective yet loving their friends were to each other. Echo and Ripple were making sure if he did anything to Connor he would regret it with his life, just as much Connor did with North and Josh. 

At least, Hank wasn't complaining at all. He was only happy they were. He shook his head as soon as they visited the DPD holding hands, Hank giving his usual gruff look before hugging them both. Everyone congratulated them, Gavin was surprisingly not an ass for once, but he didn't say anything, only rolling his eyes and walking away. 

Connor was most surprised when they visited Carl's grave. He held Markus close as he spoke about the man, telling him all the good and bad stories of when he was alive. It was bittersweet. 

Josh and North would be back from Japan in a couple of days and Simon was just heading back. They would pick him and Daniel up from the airport in a couple of hours so that they could meet. Connor was least to say nervous, but he knew that, as long as Markus was there, everything would be alright. Their video chats seemed to do well enough. They all agreed they would meet up at Sanctuary once everyone was home. An almost daunting and exciting experience waiting to happen for sure.

Connor looked at Markus' painting. It looked more alive more complete, not as lost especially with the colors, but also what it seemed to be depicting: two hands joined together, clear white with a flurry of color at the places the hands touched one another, warm yellows and cool blues in the background. 

Markus noticed him looking at the piece. He hummed to himself before speaking. "What do you think?"

"It looks complete. Feels like you found something." A smile appeared on both their faces.

"I think I have." He said before kissing Connor deeply, wrapping their tails together.


End file.
